1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to seal-end cartons and, more particularly, to a seal-end carton which has a closure opening device thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the carton art to employ a flap which is adhesively secured to a removable section in an underlying carton wall to tear the removable section away when the flap is lifted. It is also old in the carton art to perforate portions of flaps articulated to panels adjacent the carton wall in which the removable section is located, thereby permitting simultaneous lifting of a united lid structure. Both of these features are shown in Shreiber et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,180,553, issued Apr. 27, 1965. Other prior art patents concerning cartons having relatively similar features are Ball, U.S. Pat. No. 2,470,388, issued May 27, 1949, Sunderhauf, U.S. Pat. No. 2,336,706, issued Dec. 14, 1943, Polarek et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,819,831, issued Jan. 14, 1958, Rossi, U.S. Pat. No. 3,133,689, issued May 19, 1964, and Hickin, U.S. Pat. No. 3,104,793, issued Sept. 24, 1963. While each of these patented cartons admittedly has its good features, they are to varying degrees accompanied by shortcomings such as difficulty in opening, restricted size of opening, potential defacement of the carton by the opening action, substantial weakening of the carton due to use of perforations, dust infiltration potential and the lack of physical display of contents.